(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the supporting structure of the wire harness for electrical parts located in the internal space formed between the inner panel and outer panel of the door.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the existing system, in the internal space formed inbetween the inner panel and outer panel of the door, wire harness for the electrical parts such as keyhole illuminator or keyless entry system etc are arranged.
In the example shown in FIG. 1 for the existing system, the aforementioned wire harness 14 for electrical part 12 is supported by the guide 16.
However, in accordance with the above mentiond FIG. 1 for the existing structure, when the width of the space within the door is narrowed down or made into a flushed surface to enlarge the passenger room, the installation space for the wire harness becomes very narrow. This causes difficulty in the attaching procedure of the guide 16.
In addition, when the door glass 18 is lowered, unless a certain amount of interval is secured between the door glass 18 and guide 16, there may be interference between them during opening and closing of the door. Thus to secure this interval, it becomes difficult to narrow down this width.